


Feels Weird

by I_Am_A_Potato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: For my Undertale Amino quota, M/M, Only rated teen bc of swears lol, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Potato/pseuds/I_Am_A_Potato
Summary: dumdum author still can't write a summary for shit, lmao-Red comes to terms with his feelings for Classic (I guess).
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Feels Weird

It has been a few weeks since Red got himself stuck in Undertale. He was in a fight with his brother before this all happened. They argued, and he ran into the forest to escape it all. It snowed harshly, and before he knew it, he woke up somewhere new yet oh so familiar.

Classic was the one to find him lying in the snow halfway to the Ruins. Red was bruised and battered, bleeding even, but looked a little scared. He was still under the impression his brother was about to find him and beat him ruthlessly again. Once realizing he was safe and the one near him wasn't his brother, his harsh demeanor returned.

The two went back to Classic's house in Snowdin to chat, joking and poking fun at each other along the way. They talked for hours and hours, trying to understand what was going on. Classic came to the conclusion Red came from an alternate universe after thinking about it and checking the device in the locked back room. How he got there was still quite a mystery though.

Classic wants to think it has to do with his magic. As a Sans (and like the majority of Sanses), Red has the ability of teleportation by slipping through the Void with a destination in mind. From what Classic gathered, Red has been abused by his brother and was fighting him before he was transported here. Red must have not thought of a destination, just “get me far away from this hell hole” or something similar. Classic also wants to believe the Void is a collective nothingness spread far throughout space and time. His possible theory is that Red only thought to “go somewhere safe” or “get away from the danger”, slipped into the Void to escape, and ended up in the first place his magic deemed safe enough.

Red decided to believe Classic’s logic for now. He wanted to banish his thoughts of not being strong enough and his magic being awful. He knew he wasn’t the strongest. With 1 HP and 1 DEF, he can’t exactly do much in the way of protecting himself. Armor won’t raise his DEF and weapons won’t raise his ATK. Though, he did possess the unusual ability most Sanses did: Karmic Retribution. One ATK isn’t much on its own, but with this ability, it’s enough. KR will damage an enemy over time, and the higher the LOVE an opponent has, the faster the damage is. This ability in of itself is rare, almost unheard of. No records of it exist, privately or publicly. Red believes he has this due to an imperfection in his body and SOUL, and that thought gnawed at him constantly.

=====

The first week was weird for Red. Everything was too calm for his liking and everyone’s kindness put him on edge. Everyone from his home will not be kind without an ulterior motive. Classic assured Red that everyone here was genuinely nice. Everyone here was sincere when they asked if someone was okay or if someone needed something. This was so far out of Red’s comfort zone, he couldn’t even see it anymore. The atmosphere was oh so sickenly sweet. It made Red want to vomit.

Grillby’s wasn’t so horribly different. It just seemed calmer. The usual patrons were there, this Grillby had flames of a lower temperature compared to the Grillby Red knew and this one didn’t speak much, it wasn’t scorching in there… This felt nice at least. No one judged him or hassled him. He could sit by the counter and drink mustard in peace. It was a comfort knowing this one area didn’t contrast so harshly from his world.

Waterfall wasn’t clogged with junk and dust. It was a little cold near Snowdin and humid closer to Hotland, sure, but the atmosphere it gave off was placiating. The Echo Flowers weren’t spewing swears or horrible threats. They spoke of wishes and dreams and all around niceness. Red felt at peace here.

Hotland was hot as hell, yes, but it wasn't as scorching hot as the Hotland he knew. There weren't any illegal gangs running around dealing drugs to minors and there weren't any bloody brawls breaking out. Fire monsters and hot-bodied monsters happily walked around and chatted, buying up all of the Nice Cream Guy's stock. Alphys chatted with Undyne in the entrance to her lab instead of them being at each other's throats.

Mettaton wasn't as egotistical and violent as the one he remembered. This one was only concerned about his fans and his image, not violence and bloodshed. Burgerpants wasn't overly harsh and didn't look like he desperately wanted to escape his hell.

Everything was so nice, and Red just hated it. Hated it so fucking bad. He was all up for not getting the shit beat out of him daily, but he wasn't that comfortable with such a calm atmosphere. He wasn't used to it. He thinks he'll  _ never _ get used to it.

=====

Red didn't mind how bad Classic's Papyrus' cooking was. It was better than what he could get a hold of in his world. And being assured at least one meal each night is a thought Red rather enjoyed. Burnt pasta didn't matter. Slightly undercooked pasta didn't matter. He wolfed it all down with gusto.

It made Papyrus feel good too, Red had noticed. The taller skeleton even teared up when Red finished his seving and cleaned the plate. No one had  _ ever _ finished a plate of his spaghetti before. Ever. And when he noticed Red did enjoy it, he offered to let Red have as much as he wanted.

It often lead to Red passing out from food comas. He'd eat as much as he could and just pass out at the table, content with a full (metaphorical) stomach. He hasn't been able to stuff himself like this in  _ ages _ . Hasn't been able to sleep soundly in ages too. Whenever he would wake up, he'd be on the couch with a blanket and something to eat on the coffee table.

People actually cared about him here. No one forced him to get up at the crack of dawn to train or work, no one screamed at him for sleeping in, this Papyrus even waited for Red to wake up so he could make him breakfast. Red wanted to go home badly, and yet, never wanted to leave this comforting space…

Classic was always there to help him. Red often found that Classic was always right by him when he woke up from a nightmare or a night terror, was there when Red couldn't comprehend how things function in this world, was there when Red's fears prevented him from doing things…

Red didn't know how to feel about how his alternate self tried to help him. He appreciated the sentiment, but… it just felt weird. Why did his marrow warm when Classic was around? Why did his red magic flush his cheekbones when Classic smiled at his puns? Why did his SOUL beat against his ribs when him and Classic were alone chatting?

This wasn't normal. It was unusual and weird and Red didn't know how to process it. Was it a positive feeling he hasn't ever felt before and only now felt it? Maybe that's why it felt so foreign. Red just isn't accustomed to any level of positivity. Maybe he could ask Classic about it. 

Later that day, Red got a hold of Classic during a walk to Grillby's and steeled his nerves for his question. He felt nervous. Why was he so nervous? Nothing has happened yet. He shouldn't feel hesitant, but he did. He didn't understand it and it annoyed him.

"yo, um, classic. need to talk to ya 'bout somethin' private." Red told this to Classic and started to walk away. "gonna tell ya in waterfall, so hurry your ass up. don't need any of these people hearin' me."

"you okay dude? pap's worried 'bout ya, ya know. you've been acting pretty strange." Classic just shrugged and followed him, putting his hands in his pockets. "you ain't telling me a  _ fib _ ula, right? heh."

Red just kept quiet as he walked towards Waterfall's caverns. He was lost in his own thoughts. Why was he so on edge? Why was he so… so nervous? They were just taking a walk. Why did he feel like it meant something, something more important? He wished he knew what this all meant…

He looked around in the first large room they came across and made sure no one else was here before he started drifting the bridge seeds across the water. He watched them bloom and flatten before walking on them, motioning for Classic to follow. The two walked into the small room and sat on the bench that sat over Classic's abandoned quiche.

He was nervous. There was no other way to put it. Why though? Why would he be so nervous over a stupid little chat? His face is becoming warm again and he covered his head with his hood. Maybe he won't tell Classic anything and just leave. Ah, but that would pose even more problems… He can't get out of this. He has to muster up the strength to talk.

"um… class'? this is fuckin' dumb. talking 'bout feelings n' shit ain't for me. feels dumb and i hate it." Red put his hands in his lap and sighed.  _ Nervous. So so nervous. _ "m' not used to talkin' 'bout these things. never was able to before also, y'know? so don't poke fun at me when I get to talkin', you asshole."

"i'm all  _ ears _ , bro." Classic relaxed against the bench and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the water dripping. Red was unsure and uneasy about something, so acting calm and just listening to him will help the harsh monster feel comfortable.

"so, uh… snowdin's cold, yeah? everyone's cold there (except Grillby of course), including me. but being around you makes me feel warm? like, things don't feel as bad as it does when i'm with ya and talking to ya…" Classic looked over when he saw Red slouch down and try to cover his face. He was blushing the darkest of reds. "i don't fucking understand this, classic. why does this happen? i don't understand why being with ya warms my marrow or why my SOUL does shit when you talk to me."

"maybe your subconscious decided this place, my underground, was safe. maybe your SOUL trusted this place was safe and decided you could drop your guard and relax. you probably felt all of these things before but wasn't in the right place or mindset to explore it." He shrugged. "could ya tell me more about it. can't help ya if i don't understand what's up, besides the ceiling of course."

Red wanted to chuckle at Classic's pun and forget all of this, but it wouldn't be that easy. He knew this. All of this is so foreign to him… He thought about what Classic said.  _ His magic decided he was safe enough to have feelings? He was finally able to peel away his protective shell? _ What was Red feeling though?

"whenever i woke up from a bad dream about boss, you were always there fer me. talkin' with ya and hanging around with ya makes me feel… safe." His hands found their way back to his face to hide the red magic creeping across his skull. His SOUL was beating against his ribs again, doing gentle nervous flips. "i feel like… like i can depend on ya, and like i'm not alone anymore… ah, fuck it. i'm no good with talk'n 'bout this shit…"

Classic looked at him for a moment while he processed this. Red was nervous, that was becoming clear with his magic. Only one eyelight was glowing now, and it was his left. He feels strongly about something but can't seem to express it. His life discouraged any positive feeling, so he might not be able to talk about these things. It was ingrained in him that kindness is weakness.

The edgy skeleton's tone was off at times. He sounded like he'd be on the verge of stuttering and his voice would crack at times. Classic was quite the perceptive little skeleton. He could pick out less obvious things from the littlest of subtleties. Red was nervous, his magic was spiking, his face was bright red… wait…

"what about this? this do anything for you?" Classic scooted a little closer and put an arm around Red, leaning his head on his shoulder. He felt his lookalike flinch at the contact, but didn't shun the action. "mm. you're warm. mind if i lean on ya? thanks."

"what the hell're you doin', classic? get offa me." Red pushed him a little and frowned. "what're you getting at anyways? i don't understand a damn thing you're doin' right now."

"figured out your problem, dude. wanna take a guess at what it is?" Classic gives a little chuckle before closing his eyes, the permanent smile in his mandible seeming more true right now. So relaxed… 

"i don't fuckin' know. somethin' magic related maybe?"

"nah."

"um… somethin' about my attitude?"

"nah."

"i don't know, goddamnit! quit making me guess!"

Classic moved a hand up to hold one of Red's, rubbing his thumb gently over the other's. Red felt his face heat up more if it even was possible. His SOUL pounded faster than before and pulsated in his ribcage. He felt like he should be sweating. Can skeleton monsters even sweat? Why was he feeling so weird being around Classic?

Red's eyes went blank as he came to a realization about his behaviors. A positive feeling was what he was experiencing, a feeling he never once felt before: an attraction. He was nervous around Classic because he felt  _ attracted _ to him. They formed a close bond here ever since he first woke up in the snow. The first monster to show him kindness, to help him when he was scared or frightened, to show him the world isn't just about violence,  _ was Classic _ .

It hit him all at once like a ton of bricks. It was pretty obvious to Classic he thinks. Red must've been acting defensive and shy when with the chill Sans constantly. He seemed to blush quite often too, so that probably has been the biggest sign.

"damn, i've been pretty stupid. my feelings stood out like a beacon." He chuckled a little to himself and sighed again, leaning onto Classic just as he did to him. "i told you i wasn't good with this feelsy shit. i never felt these nice feelings before. my underground is just a bloodthirsty hellhole."

"doesn't matter now. you're safe here in my arms." Classic tilted his head up to look at Red. " _ tibia _ honest, i felt the same way. your unfiltered views and sayings on things is somehow charming. opposites attract, ay?"

Red chuckled at the pun and removed his hood, revealing his first genuine smile since he got here. It was such a sweet sight to see. "i think i'll like it here. got the best fuckin' pillow right here."

Classic yawned in response and leaned his head up more to give Red a kiss on the cheek. He had no lips, yes, but the sentiment was there and it made Red blush again. He just shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"don't sleep for too long, y'hear? don't need your brother calling to bitch at us for wandering off without telling him."

"mm, i'm sure he won't worry too much. try to relax some, babe."

"don't ever call me that again, you asshole."

"ok."

While they slept soundly on the bench, leaning against each other and smiling a little while they dreamt, the Echo Flower echoed Red's mumbled words into the room.

_ "... love you, ya jerk." _


End file.
